Attack on Ouran
by ucshi
Summary: Join the Host Club as they fall into a portal to the universe of Attack on Titan.(Tamaki's fault) What will happen and how long will they live?
1. We're dead

**My first fan-fic. And yes this is the topic I chose (hehe) any way don't take it too seriously, and tell me if I did anything wrong. I can always make room for improvement and I wouldn't mind ideas too. Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Field trip, Field trip!" Chanted Hikaru and Kaoru, as they rode in their fancy car. The rest of the Host club was in the car with them. They were on there way to Kyoya's private police forces building to examine a new piece of technology. Of course Kyoya never intended for the Host Club to come, they snuck into the back of the car and slipped into the front, making him extremely annoyed.

"Will you two just be quiet!" said Kyoya, "It's bad enough that I'm now forced to keep an eye on all of you, but now you won't shut up!"

"Ahhh, Kyoya why won't you lighten up, this trip will be marvelous," said Tamaki romantically.

Kyoya gave Tamaki his evil eye and pointed a finger towards a sleeping Haruhi. "Speaking of witch, why is she here, she's not even awake."

Tamaki spoke shankly, "well… um… she fell asleep while studying and… um… we didn't want to wake her… and well… well we didn't want her to miss out on the fun, so we brought her along."

"Meaning you brought her against her will," stated Kyoya.

"Ye- I mean no!" Tamaki stuttered.

"Also, she looked too cute when she was sleeping, so It would've been a shame to wake her up." Honey said happily with Mori by his side.

Kyoya put his fingers to his temple, as if trying to stop a headache. "Sigh. Fine just don't blame me if any of you get killed." The trip to the lab was a long one, and soon enough Haruhi woke up. "AHG, where am I!" She yelled. She looked around the car to see Tamaki, staring at her with glee. Haruhi looked sternly at him. "Sempai, did you kidnap me again?"

"... no…"

"Sigh... where are we going this time?" she asked. Kyoya explained to her that the were going to a lab, that tests weapons for his police force. "They just found a new way to imprison people who go against the law." He said finally.

* * *

><p>They walked into the lab and saw so many shiny things, but before they could wander off, and mabie destroy some stuff, Kyoya pointed a finger at them and said, "If you break anything, I'll make sure you pay me back five times more than how it originally cost."<p>

"Um... d-don't you th-think thats a little too much?" Haruhi stuttered.

"If anything it's too little, how about ten times more?" Kyoya said. After hearing this she almost fainted, and squeezed her arms to her body, hoping she won't touch anything. Finally they came to a large door-like, sciencey thingy. Kyoya turned to the Host Club and said, "This is The Multi- Dimensional Prison Lock, or the MDPL for short. We send prisoners to a world unlike the one we live in."

"So… what is the other world like?" asked Hikaru.

"No idea, but it's better to make them someone elses problem." Tamaki looked closer at the MDPL or as he would call it "The Door Thingy." But out of nowhere a banana peel appeared in front of him and he slipped in! "AHH TAMAKI!" everyone but Kyoya yelled. They all turned to him and all he said was "What? I said don't blame me if any of you gets killed," then he sighed and finally said, "I suppose we have to go after him, don't we? Well Let's go." They each walked into the portal, and appeared into a forest with tall trees. Tamaki was running majestically towards them yelling, "Kyoya you psychopath!"

Behind him was a nude giant with a creepy smile running there way.

"Well we're dead," said Kyoya


	2. GIANT NUDISTS!

Chapter 2:

Haha, I'm still alive! Well also I lost interest for a month. Man I'm so reliable. Well in this past month I have read the Ouran manga so I know the characters better and, well hope you enjoy chapter 2. BE FREEEEEEEE.

* * *

><p>"Look there's a wall!" shouted Hunney.<p>

"I'm guessing that there's a 50% chance that there are no giant nudist behind that wall," Kyoya stated. They all ran into the wall's gate and stopped in their tracks. More Giants.

"God Dammit Kyoya!" the twins yelled.

Kyoya turned and said calmly, "well will you look at that, there's a hole in the wall."

"Well this is the end," sighed Haruhi, "I really wanted to get to that sale."

"Hold it… we seemed to be missing two of our party," Kyoya said calmly turning his head side to side.

Yes, it seemed that two members had gone missing, but no one could put their finger on who they were. One of the large nudist started running towards them. "Oh god no! I'm too beautiful to die!" Cried Tamaki.

But before the giant could reach them two shadowy figure were one the roofs. It's was Hunny and Mori! They were saved! "Hold it, how did they get on the roof?" asked Haruhi, but no one was listening. Hunny ran right for one of the smaller giants.

"Bun-Bun KICK!" He shouted and aimed for it's eyes. With a majestic kick, his foot went through his head, And the beast led out a roar of pain. But he seemed to be struggling. "Umm," he whimpered, then started to panic, "guys, help me. I'm stuck! I'M STUCK! HELP ME!" Mori, who by the way was 100% useful during this, came onto the large human's head and pulled Hunny right out. Blood from the beast eye poured out and drenched them all.

"Well that was anti-climatic," said the twins rubbing the bloody mess off of themselves

Kyoya looked at the giant with his evil eyes. You could tell by the feel in the air that he was really angry. "Do you know how much this suit cost me? $10,000. Do you not know the value of money? I bet it was you that destroyed this half of the MDPL. That took millions to build! What about the test subjects we sent here? YOU OWE ME FOR THEM TO!"

The poor thing dropped dead right in front of him.

"Kyoya everybody," said Haruhi slowly clapping, "the only man alive that can calculate something to death."

"Well, now that thats over, what are we going to do about them?" asked Hunny pointing at the stampede of giants running towards them. They all stood there awaiting their doooooom.

* * *

><p>"Everyone we need to get going to check for survivors," said Levi, "also where is Jaeger?"<p>

"He's still sick in bed, sir," said an unimportant, most likely going to die, soldier.

The corp was planning to go out in hopes to find their fellow soldiers that got left behind still living. Each group of soldiers were suppose to back behind the walls at certain times. Two hours ago the last group was suppose to be back, but the three groups before them didn't make it through either. They couldn't afford this many to die, so they planned a small group to go out and collected them.

"God, he's lazy," Levi remarked, "but I guess it's for the best, can't have him blowing anything up."

Levi was in charge of this mission and he chose all the best titan killers. And of course that included the best character of all time, Mikasa. Oh, and Armin's coming.

"Ok, grab your horses, we're going...NOW!" he told them riding through the gate.

They all followed him out the door bracing themselves for the bloodbath after facing the titans, but there were none around.

"Where are all the titans?" asked Armin, "they should be around here."

They stopped and looked around, then saw the backs of backs of a herd of titans running in the opposite direction.

"That must be where they are! Everyone head that direction!" Levi shouted, and they all rode as fast as the horses would let them.

What they saw made them all question their sanity. A bunch of good looking young men and… wait... is that Eren?

* * *

><p><strong>In case you were wondering there looking at Haruhi when they thought that. See ya next time. <strong>


End file.
